Serge's POVs
by Nanashio
Summary: Just things I was thinking while playing Chrono Cross... Opassa Beach, and Hermit's Hideaway kinda thing... Spoilers, I guess, though I'm not too sure. Yeah, most likely ^^()
1. Opassa Beach

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross doesn't belong to me... it belongs to Squaresoft! I LOVE SQUARESOFT! SO MUCH! But that's not the point, is it? .()  
  
Warnings: sorry Serge+Leena fans... *blinks* are there... er, never mind... if there is, I don't think this is for you... gomen v.v I'll attempt to make it from Serge's POV...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just standing there at Opassa Beach. That's all I really was doing. Poshul was with me. Strange dog, I would often think. We were both silent. I was staring out at the ocean. It always fascinated me, despite the fact that I nearly died from it. Luckily, I wasn't afraid of water. If I were, I'd be pretty pathetic. Especially considering I lived in El Nido, an archipelago in the middle of the ocean.  
  
With a small sigh, I dug in my pockets and removed three beautiful scales. Komodo Dragon scales. Hard for most to get, but for me, it was painfully easy. I watched them for a moment. It was the latest thing around here. Get some Dragon scales, give it to a girl you like.  
  
Leena.  
  
She was my girlfriend, but I didn't consider it to be too serious. I tilted my hand a bit, the sunlight causing a ripple of color to waver over the scales.  
  
"There you are..."  
  
Poshul and I glanced back, seeing Leena. Red hair, and sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Yay! Leena's here..!" Poshul cheered.  
  
"Poshul..? What're you doing here?" Leena asked, looking confused. I frowned slightly, it was oddly rude that Leena talked to her that way.  
  
"Oh, Leena and Sergeipoo are on date...? Me thinkth I better leave..."  
  
"Oh puhlease... you can stay..." Leena said, with a shrug, then she turned to me, "did you get them?"  
  
With a nod, I handed over the three scales.  
  
"Oh Serge..." she breathed. "They're beautiful... thank you..." I smiled, faintly, as long as she smiled. I didn't really like to see her angry. Leena then sat down. She obviously wanted to stay here. But I remained standing.  
  
"The sea never changes, does it?" Leena asked, softly. I furrowed my brow, as I stared out at the water. What did she mean? The sea always changed. Didn't it?  
  
"It's been rolling in and out, like this, since long before we were born. It's been here for eternity, it seems... it's probably seen many things... heard many things..."  
  
I glanced back at her, she was wearing a wistful look on her face, admiring one of the scales. With a small sigh, I turned back to the ocean.  
  
"It'll probably keep rolling in and out, in and out, long after out lifetime... without a single change."  
  
Right then, I was barely paying attention. Something was distracting. Something, almost like a sliver in my mind. It was tiny, but it was feeling. A feeling that I was missing something. Or someone. I frowned again, as I tried to pinpoint where this feeling was, exactly.  
  
"Hey, Serge..."  
  
I glanced at Leena in the corner of my eye, showing her that she had my attention. She smiled, faintly.  
  
"Remember when we used to sit and talk like this when we were kids? With the gentle sea breeze and tranquil sound of the waves... Just the two of us... talking... Do you remember that day?"  
  
I searched my memory. But found nothing. I shook my head, and went back to staring at the water. "I don't remember," I answered, simply.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
I heard the small sound of pain in her tone. But I was being honest. I didn't remember. I wasn't going to lie to her.  
  
"Then I guess you forgot about the promise we made..." I turned to her again. Her head was lowered, as she traced patterns in the sand. Then she looked up again, a cheerful look on her face. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. We were so young... On top of that, you almost drowned back then. It was a traumatic time for you..."  
  
I nodded, slowly, and stared out at the water again. The water was being unusual today. I had to wonder why the water was holding more of my attention then Leena. The color. The color, maybe.  
  
"But, aren't memories strange?" Leena said, slowly. "Just when you think that you've forgotten something, it comes floating back into your heart. I guess it's just lying there in wait. Waiting for that right moment... Why, we might even remember this very moment someday!"  
  
I turned back to her again, seeing her smile wistfully again. "In 10, 20 years... when we're all grown up, and married, and have kids of our own..."  
  
I wondered what she meant by 'we'. Did she mean us, together? Or us, seperate? As cruel as it sounded, I didn't see my future with Leena. I couldn't. There was... someone else... someone I couldn't quite pinpoint. But I knew for certain, it wasn't Leena.  
  
"When that time comes, I wonder what kind of adults we'll be? What kind of life will I be leading?" Leena paused, looking thoughtful. "I wonder what to make of this day..?"  
  
I frowned slightly. Memories. I had one. One that I couldn't remember. One that I wanted to have float in my heart. But it wouldn't. It was frustrating.  
  
"We'll forget it eventually..." I muttered, quietly. Frustration causing me to say such a thing. I wanted... someone else. Someone I couldn't even remember. I turned away from Leena, again to look back at the ocean.  
  
"Yeah... I guess so..." Leena said, softly. "But... That would be really sad... wouldn't it?" I could feel her eyes staring at me, she wanted me to agree. But, I couldn't. Not now. The ocean... something was drawing me to it.  
  
"Um, Serge... there's been something I've been wanting to..." she started to say, softly.  
  
"Serge..." a soft voice whispered. Like a whisper carried on the ocean. I glanced around, instantly confused, curious. Leena looks up at me, confused.  
  
"Serge..." the voice whispered again.  
  
I took a few steps back, and turned around.  
  
"What? What's wrong, Serge?" Leena asked, as she stood up. "Serge?"  
  
"Serge..." That voice, again.  
  
I took a few steps towards the ocean, and watched the water. Something was happening. How could Leena not hear it? How could Poshul ignore it?  
  
The water, it sounded louder. Churning. Suddenly thoughts, flashes, of my childhood rushed through my memory. Me, running around like a normal child would. A panther. It all went through my mind. Then it was all gone. My eyes widened at the sudden surge of memories, that just came and gone.  
  
Then the water changed. It was all churning, bubbling. A huge wave suddenly rose, and came rushing at me. I remember thinking that I wanted that small sliver of a memory to return to my heart. I wanted to remember what I had forgotten. Then the wave crashed into me. Or seemed to. I was instantly relaxed as a glowing sensation surrounded me. Warm winds.  
  
Then I collapsed.  
  
And that's when it all began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I tried a first person POV... and eh... *shrugs* I was playing Chrono Cross when I got this small idea... Serge+Kid, WHOOOOO! ahem, maybe this has been done already, well, if it has, I'll delete this to avoid any confrontations. 


	2. Hermit's Hideaway

Disclaimer: *blinks* you mean it!? I OWN CHRONO CROSS!? FOR REAL!? YOU'RE NOT KIDDING!? CHRONO CROSS IS REALLY MINE!? NOT SQUARESOFT'S?! *blinks* so... you WERE kidding *scowls*... that wasn't funny! *storms away*  
  
Warnings: *blinks* Spoilers, I think... yeah, I guess they can be called spoilers... more stuff I got to thinking whilest I played the very cool game! How do I do this? If I knew, I wouldn't be asking... I'm so sad v.v, and not in the emotional sense... Serge's POV, again?! afraid so... technically, I am Serge, while playing, right? *nods* right... I hope .O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I barely gave Norris the time to pull the boat to shore. Once the boat settled on the sand, I was out of the boat, and running towards the Hideaway.  
  
"Serge!" Glenn cried.  
  
I ignored him. I had to see. I had to see for myself. I had to see if she was alright. If she was back to normal. Within a few seconds, Norris and Glenn were by my sides. I barely acknowledged their presence, as I climbed down the ladder, into the hollowed-out stump. Then I came face to face with Radius.  
  
He didn't look at all surprised at my arrival. Alright, so now I was becoming predictible. Not a good sign for me and my comrades. I got ready to speak. Something I don't do very often.  
  
"Kid is resting in bed..." the old man said, looking solemn. My heart nearly stopped. I didn't like that expression. I could never adjust to it. "She hasn't come out of her coma yet," he added, his eyebrows lowered. Obviously it pained him to tell me this. Glenn gently rested his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I swallowed. Then forced myself to look on the bright side. At least she wasn't dead. I walked past Radius, into the room. Norris and Glenn followed.  
  
There was Kid. Lying there. Lifeless. Unmoving. Still looking the same. Physically. But, spritually, she wasn't herself. At all. I swallowed the small lump in my throat again. How could I let this happen?! How could I be stupid enough to fall for Lynx's trap!? How could I let this all happen to her!?  
  
"Serge..." Norris said, gently. I ignored him, and stood at the head of the bed. I stared at her still face. Then I got hit with that feeling of uselessness again. The same feeling that hit me when she was poisoned. And all that could cure her was Hydra Humour.  
  
I hated this feeling. More than anything.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Huh? Hey, it's the princess..." a voice said, in surprise.  
  
"Lemme see..." another voice commanded. Then, "Whoa! I think you're right."  
  
"I wonder what happened? Do you think we should help her?  
  
"Nah, it's not our job."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. It's probably out of our league, anyway."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hey! Aren't we heartless!" a woman's voice interjected.  
  
"AHHH! Sis..."  
  
"B-But, the princess is bound by the past, and even we can't bring her back here."  
  
"Look closely... see that?" the woman's voice asked.  
  
"Hey!? It's the..."  
  
"... The Time Egg?"  
  
"Yes. Although it's not in its complete form," she pointed out.  
  
"Did that girl with the glasses make it?"  
  
"Probably. Even though it's in its incomplete form, if we can focus our powers into it..." she paused, thoughtfully.  
  
"Then maybe it'll work," the other voice finished.  
  
"Yeah... OK, new master..."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"... OK, new master..."  
  
I glanced around, confused. Master? I turned to Glenn and Norris, wondering if they heard anything. They both just looked at me, looking confused by my sudden behavior. They said nothing. Or heard nothing. That much was obvious. I turned around, looking around, somemore.  
  
"Yup, it's you..." the voice said, simply.  
  
I glanced around one last time. Then I turned to Kid.  
  
"We're going to lend you our powers for a little bit," a woman's voice told me.  
  
"We're sending you back to the past where the princess is bound," another voice put in.  
  
I frowned slightly. Now I was certain I was going crazy. Voices in my head. Then, my mind latched onto one thought.  
  
Princess?  
  
"We only have one chance," the first voice told me.  
  
Princess?  
  
"Take care of the princess!" The woman's voice almost pleaded.  
  
What princess? Did they mean... Kid?  
  
"MASTERMUNE!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Norris, Glenn and I, were surrounded by energy. And transported somewhere else, entirely.  
  
~~~~*******~~~~  
  
Heat. The sharp crackling of burning wood snapping. The roaring of fire. The thick smoke, practically smothering me with every breath I took.  
  
I opened my eyes, finding that we were in a building building. A house of some kind. I looked around, and turned around. Relief set in, once I saw Glenn and Norris were with me. And they both looked just as lost and confused.  
  
~We're sending you back to the past where the princess is bound.~  
  
Kid.  
  
I looked around. The flames were high, eating the walls. I realized my eyes were burning, and my throat was burning as well. I ran forward, noticing a robot of some kind.  
  
"... Miss Kid and Mistress Lucca are stuck in the backroom. I'm sorry that I lacka the power to help yoummm... Fizz..." it spoke. Then it shut down.  
  
I straightened up, staring into the flames. It was too hot. Too much for me. I turned to Norris and Glenn. Neither of them looked too cooled off, either.  
  
"We have to find Kid..." I told them. They both nodded. And we set out to work. We fought off a Lava-boy. Very easy fight. Especially considering our weapons. Me, my Spectral Swallow. Glenn, his father's Einlanzer. Norris, a Denadorite gun.  
  
I then noticed a kid, cowering in the corner. Seeing us defeat the monster, he rushed out, panting. Red-faced from the heat.  
  
After a quick 'thank-you', he grabbed my arm. "Y-You gotta save the others!" he pleaded.  
  
Others? But, what about Kid?  
  
No, I couldn't turn my back on these kids. Regardless, of the fact they weren't technically there. I nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's going to be okay," I promised.  
  
The boy brightened, "gee, thanks guys! Here..." he held my hand, and dropped something into my palm. "Take this..." He then turned, and ran out of the frontdoor.  
  
Opening my hand, I found a Rainbow Shell. Pocketing it, I lead Norris and Glenn onwards.  
  
Fought off another Lava-boy. Found another kid. Then we came to the stairs. Left or right? Or through the door in the middle? Left. Just go left, I told myself. I started up those stairs. And they didn't feel too sturdy. But we pressed forward.  
  
"This heat! It's too much...!" Glenn yelled over the roar of the flames. He held up his hand, to block off the heat.  
  
"Couldn't agree more..." Norris shouted back. "But, we can't turn our back on an ally!"  
  
"I never said anything about turning our backs on her!" Glenn snapped.  
  
I ignored the small glaring contest between them. They didn't get along too well, those two. Considering Glenn's one of the Acacia Dragoons, and Norris is a commander for the Porre Military. But, I saw them as strong, and I needed their help.  
  
"Both of you, stop!" I shouted. A rare occurance for me to speak. Let alone shout. They both went silent.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled. My throat was burning, even more, I blinked constantly to keep the tears from falling. Not because of my sentiments. But because of the thick, smothering smoke. I ran towards the wall, where something was hung. A weirdly styled gun.  
  
"Serge!" Norris and Glenn shouted. Again, I ignored them, as I read the sign posted next to the strange weapon.  
  
*IN CASE OF FIRE USE THIS ICE GUN!!! Not for children under 12, or the mechanically challenged! Lucca*  
  
I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Who knew this Lucca had a sense of humour?  
  
With a quick glance at the others, I grabbed the Ice Gun, and examined it. It just may help.  
  
"Norris...?" Glenn said, sounding shocked. I turned around. Norris.  
  
He stood there, slowly beginning to fade. He was staring at his hands, confused. Then he looked up at me.  
  
"No... Wh-what's happening?" he asked. I bit my lip. He looked up at me. "Serge... I-I'm sorry."  
  
I smiled, assuringly, "you're not letting me down..."  
  
Norris frowned, apologetically.  
  
"Sorry master. This is all the power I have!" one of the earlier voices said, sounding truly apologetic.  
  
"Forgive me..." he murmured. Then he vanished.  
  
Glenn's eyes widened, in shock.  
  
"Wh-What happened?"  
  
"Norris is fine..." I said, slowly, as I placed the Ice Gun in the beltloop of my jeans. "He just went back to the present..." I explained. "I hope," I added to myself.  
  
"Come on..." I walked on. Glenn followed.  
  
Glenn was coughing, and covering his mouth with his hands. I was tempted to take off my bandana and use it over my mouth and nose. But I had more important things to take care of, first.  
  
Another Lava-boy.  
  
"Oi vey..." Glenn said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
I couldn't agree more. These things were getting tiresome to fight. I almost decided to ignore it. Until I saw the little girl cowering under the bed. She was coughing violently, her eyes red and filled with tears. Glenn and I nodded at each other, and rushed at the Lava- boy.  
  
As expected, it was no challenge.  
  
An Ice Blast from Glenn, a few slashes from me. And a small team effort between me and Glenn, and it was over.  
  
The girl crawled out, wheezing, and coughing.  
  
"Th-Thank you... Here, take this," she panted, then she handed me a Rainbow Shell.  
  
Hmm, popular gift ideas from these kids... I thought, ruefully.  
  
"Th-th-that floor panel th-th-there can be re-re-removed. L-L-Lucca and my f-f-friend Kid went i-i-in th-th-there... but d-d-didn't c-c- come out!"  
  
Glenn gave me a look. "Can't believe a kid would stammer so much," he muttered under his breath. I nudged him with my elbow. "Urk..!"  
  
"Stop!" I hissed, "this isn't exactly an 'exciting' time for them..."  
  
Glenn shrugged, then started to cough somemore as the smoke got considerably thicker.  
  
I grabbed the kid, and gently pushed her towards the door. "Go..." She nodded and ran out.  
  
I strided up to the panel, and lifted it it from the floor, and tossed it aside. Glenn knelt down next to me. His eyes widened.  
  
"The fire never even touched this place..." he said, in shock.  
  
"Doesn't mean it was a safe place..." I replied. Then I started to climb down. Glenn followed. It was a storage place by the looks of it. Boxes, crates and a few jars. Of what? Who knows. They weren't my concern.  
  
Then me and Glenn reached the backroom. I tried to look through the fire. Nothing. There was no one. I turned to Glenn, ready to ask if we took a wrong turn.  
  
He was staring at his hands, that were slowly fading. He was fading entirely. He looked up at me.  
  
"I think you're meant to do this alone..." he said, with a small smile.  
  
"Glenn..."  
  
His smile widened a bit, "go rescue her... we'll be waiting back in the present..."  
  
"... Thank you..." I said, with a nod.  
  
"Sorry master. That's all the strength I have!" the other voice from earlier apologized. Then Glenn vanished. I was on my own.  
  
Aiming the Ice gun, I fired off a wave of cold air, that instantly put the flame in front of me out. I crossed through, and ran through the door.  
  
There she was. As a child. Kid, lying on the floor. Almost lifelessly. I ran forward, and checked on her. She was alive. I looked up. There was Lynx. And he was with Harle. Everything I heard, the yelling and laughing of children. Their pictures. Their own masterpieces, being burned, as if they were nothing.  
  
Lynx. The anger I felt towards him grew, once I saw it was him that ruined Kid's life.  
  
He turned to me, looking unfazed at my arrival. Harle looked at me, as well. Also looking unfazed. Harle's bells, they rang gently. Then, they were both surrunded by a dark kind of energy. And they were gone.  
  
Kid was soon on her feet, and tried to run at them.  
  
But, the heat. It was too much. The smoke too thick. I couldn't let us both stay in there any longer. Grabbing her arm, I lead her out. She resisted, for a second.  
  
"Lucca!" she yelled.  
  
With a gentle tug, she finally followed.  
  
I never felt such relief. I could never forgive myself if I let her, as a child, die.  
  
***  
  
"It's burning...!" Kid whispered. Her tiny hands were clenched into small fists, as she stared at the burning house. Her lower lip quivering, her eyes shining with tears. "Our home is burning! Lucca... All my friends... They're, they're...!!!"  
  
I watched at her, my heart going out to her.  
  
"Why...? Why did this happen!?" she whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Then she turned to me.  
  
That sight. The very sight of her trying to be strong. Trying not to cry at the loss of her friends. I felt my own emotions swell up inside me.  
  
"You... Are you going to go away?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Are you going to leave me? I'm going to be left all on my own again, aren't I?" Kid lowered her head, her shoulders were shaking, as silent sobs shook her. "Everybody I have ever loved has gone away far, far away..."  
  
"I won't leave you!" I promised.  
  
She looked up at me, her eyes still damp, but filled with hope. "Really!? Do you mean that?"  
  
I walked up to her, and knelt down in front of her. Gently, I pulled her close, into my arms. I wanted to protect her. To be there for her. I squeezed her close. To show her I had every intention of being there for her.  
  
"Your cheek..." she whispered, as she hugged me back, hesitantly. "It's... wet...?"  
  
It was then that I realized I was crying. Crying for her.  
  
"Thank you... Thank your for saving me... Will I... Will I ever see you again?" She pulled back, slightly, to look at me.  
  
It was over. I did what I had to do. I was fading. I noticed my hands were fading, as I was holding Kid. I looked at her.  
  
No! She's going to think I lied!  
  
Too late. I was suddenly surrounded by a mystic kind of energy, then I was being brought back to the present.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Kid froze. The person. The warm person who was hugging her. He was suddenly gone! She swallowed. Her tears threatening to return.  
  
"What? Where did you go...?" she asked, confused. Hurt. Maybe it was just some kind of magical trick?  
  
No. He didn't return.  
  
"No! Come back!!! Don't leave me... please, no!" she cried. She fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking, violently. She was alone, again.  
  
"Don't leave me all alone!" she half-sobbed, half-pleaded. She stared at the stars, her heart breaking, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Kneeling on the floor, I was panting. I was tired. Emotionally drained, practically. Slowly, I looked up, to see Kid sit up. Then she turned towards me and the others. Her eyes unusually alert.  
  
"Serge..." she said, softly.  
  
I got to my feet, shakily. She was back.  
  
"How've you been...?" she asked, slowly. Her eyes filled with a new kind of emotion. I felt my heart drop, recognizing the look. "I'm... right here..." she told me, softly.  
  
I nodded. Neither of us paid Norris and Glenn much mind. She was back. And her eyes... they held something. Something that I feared. But also wanted.  
  
It was... Love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
phew... v.v good gosh! I am such a sap! *smacks the sap monster* you said you'd stop haunting me! *runs in circles, making airplane noises* DAN NANANANANANANANANA, SAPPY! supposed to be to the theme of the 60s Batman... which isn't mine! mwahahaha! take that Lawyers! *gets bombarded with briefcases and cellphones* ACK! 


End file.
